Ahura Corporation and our collaborators intend to design, develop, test, and commercialize an ultra-broad bandwith semiconductor light source for ultra-high resolution optical coherence tomography (OCT). OCT is an exciting imaging technology emerging for non-invasive high-resolution imaging of tissue and the cells within. OCT is able to image and differentiate tissue, the micro-structural features of glands, cysts, epithelium, and plaques in blood vessels. OCT holds the promise of providing early detection and diagnosis of cancers and cardiovascular diseases. Our vision is that the development of semiconductor light sources for ultra-high resolution OCT can create a disruption in technology that will move ultra-high resolution OCT into the clinical marketplace. The Overall Aims of Our FastTrack Proposal: 1. Develop a novel single-chip semiconductor device which delivers high optical output power (>15 mW) across an ultra wide spectral range (>100 nm) centered at 1300 nm. The measured coherence function will approach that of an ideal Gaussian. Furthermore, the size and form factor will mimic a conventional "miniature" laser butterfly package; approximately 0.5"x approximately 1" 2. Demonstrate high resolution imaging with a commercial catheter-based imaging subsystem using our developed ultra-broadband light source. We will measure the axial and lateral resolution using test phantoms 3. Capture and compare high-resolution images of normal and pathological (excised) tissue with histology 4. Provide light sources pilot studies at clinical sites in the U.S and Europe Specific Phase 1 Aim: 1. Feasibility demonstration of a semiconductor light source at die level with >15 mW of power across a bandwidth of >100 nm at 1300 nm with relative intensity noise (RIN) <-120 dB/Hz. No light source meeting these criteria exists in the worldwide marketplace today.